The zyre elements
by Kim-4ever
Summary: A terrible evil is about to be released on hyrule. But Link is to old to handel another quest. It seemes it's up to his grandson to save the world. But can this new Link handel it?


Chapter 1  
  
It was about fifty years after the Great War and the idea of peace had finally settled in. The Great War was a war between different races and countries; The Goron's, the Zora's, the Land of Hyrule, the land of Termina, the Deku's, the Gerudo. The land of Masani was the only nation that stayed out of the war. The land of Hyrule was shattered in five different pieces that never worked together. Each new nation consisted of only one race; The Kokiri, the Gerudo, the Goron's, the Zora's and the Hylians. The land of Termina was also shattered but there was still some cooperation between the small shards of land. The only land that wasn't affected by the outcome of the battle was the land of Quarn.  
  
"Hey grandfather why don't you tell me about the time you killed Ganondorf." "Please grandfather, you promised," the young boy said for the second time. "But you've heard it before my boy and it's your bedtime. So go wash up and then strait to bed with you, young one," his grandfather answered. "But." "No buts young one, you need you're rest" With no protest and a big sigh, he left the room and went to the well to get some water. He grabbed the bucket and threw it down the well and when he heard the splashing sound he started to hoist it back up. He was just going to return to the house when he his friend Mia came out of the shadows and scared the living hell out of him. "What are you doing out so late Link?" "Just getting some water so I can go wash-up." "Did your granddad tell you any new stories?" "No but he promised that if I didn't ask him for one for five days he would tell me another story. But five days is to long to wait, don't you think?" "Mia, it's time for bed" Mia's mom yelled. "See you in the morning Link". Link hurried inside before his grandfather could call for him too. He was ready for bed in less than five minutes and he fell in a peaceful sleep in his old bed made out of Kokiri trees. He wouldn't have slept that peacefully if he knew what was going to happen the following morning.  
  
The morning was announced with the cry from the hen. There was a soothing yet pleasant breeze coming in from the north. Everybody would agree that it was just a normal Kokiri morning and just like each day, Link was up at the crack at dawn. Right after he woke up he swam a little bit in the Kokiri River and then he started with his daily chores. First he went in the Lost Woods to pick some herbs for the tea and some berries so he could make some jam.  
  
Then he went back home and started to make breakfast. By then his grandfather was already awake and he was preparing the water for tea. They both sat down at the table and were just about to start eating, when Niqk came in. Nick was very out of shape and he was trying to breathe normally. "The.. Deku.. tree.. wants.. to.. talk.. to.. you.. Link" "Which one of us Link?" He had to wait a little before Niqk could re-catch his breath. "The only thing the Deku tree said was; Go get the Link who is linked with the past and present. He didn't tell me which one of you I should bring. He also said that the Link should bring his sword and shield". A thousand different thoughts were running through Link's young mind. He couldn't think strait and he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear his grandfather. "Link, come on, we have to go to the Deku tree. He might have something important in store for one of us. Run upstairs and grab your father's old sword and shield". Link ran up the stairs as fast as his twelve-year-old legs could take him. He entered his own room and opened his dad's chest. In this chest there where all of his late father's belongings; his sword, his shield, his old tunic and also his father's most prized belonging; his old mithril tunic. Mithril was a very light material but stronger than any other metal. His grandfather had never let him wear it but he didn't know that Link had worn it several times. He was planning to wear it under his own tunic. The Goron's in the crater of Mount Doom had made his father's sword and that is why it was almost indestructible. He put everything on and went downstairs as fast as possible. His father was also geared up and was ready for combat with his own Big Goron sword and shield. "Let's go see him now, young Link" his grandfather said and they were off.  
  
The Deku tree was expecting them when they arrived. "You're late" he said laughingly. "The savior of Hyrule and Termina and his grandson. Tell me old man, how long has it been, sixty years? Or was it even longer?" "It has been sixty-one years, to be exact" he answered. "It has been a long time and you have grown in to your golden years. But this time I didn't send for you, I send for the young boy, your grandson. I wanted to send him on a small mission if you didn't mind" "What kind of mission?" "A mission as a messenger. The message is for a lumberjack village west of here and I want young Link to deliver it for me. It is not an important message but Link should have his sword with him because he will have to go through the lost woods." "What is the message?" "That is none of your business, old man". The Deku tree then turned to the young boy and said, "Did you listen to everything I said, young one? If you did and I'm sure you did, do you accept?" "I always wanted to go on an adventure so I will accept. To who should I bring this message, Deku tree?" "Take the message to the head of the village and bring his message back to me as soon as you get it. Stay in that village for one night and then I want you to return". "I will be back in two days if the gods are with me". And with that he turned around, said bye to his grandfather and walked away. With a feeling of pride he entered the Lost Woods or the Woods of the Lost Souls as the villagers call it.  
  
Everywhere he looked it was the same old big trees. There was no difference anywhere. Everywhere he looked he saw the same branch, the same dead tree, the same owl feeding its kids. Link was confused but still he didn't loose his spirit. He decided to look at the sun and follow it west. But something he didn't know was that the sun wasn't coming out of the clouds this day. It started to rain and he couldn't see anything anymore. He was getting very wet while he was trying to look for shelter but he couldn't find any. After three hours of searching he just gave up and sat down, wet and tired, on the ground. He was so tired he dozed off a little bit. When he woke up he didn't recognize the Woods at all. Everything had changed because of the rain. There was a clear path going west through the trees and he started to follow it. He noticed that the soil was pretty hard with some big rocks here and there. He followed the path and after an hour he saw an opening in the trees. There was a small pond that was blocking the path and there was a strange sound coming from it. The song was very soothing and beautiful but Link couldn't understand anything the lyrics. He was drawn to the pond by the song and he found it mighty hard to resist the song. The water of the pond started to tremble and there was a strange hissing sound coming from it. Link was up to his knees in the water and was still going further without his own will. It was like the song was calling to him. "Young adventurer, come to me..come to me..come to me". He was trying to resist but he just couldn't. He was getting scared now and pulled out his sword and his shield just in case there was any threat in the pond. "So the young adventurer has a sword, hmm? Why does he feel threatened?" the voice said. "I mean no harm, I just want to play a game called death." The voice said while it was laughing. Then it started to sing its seductive song again. "Why don't you face me as a man, hmm? "Because I am not a man, young one. But as you wish. I will face you in battle and if you win, you can leave. But if I win, I may eat you. Does that sound fair?" "Why not, I don't have any other choice, do I?" "Actually you do. You can let me eat you now." "Enough. Just face me." No sooner had Link said that than an ugly snake came out of the water. It was about five times bigger than Link and it had a very long body too. Its tail was made sharp and strong metal plates. It also had some strange markings on its back but Link didn't know what they meant. He knew from his grandfather's story that the snake was a Zyr snake. Zyr snakes are an ancient race that where now almost extinct. It is said that if you kill a Zyr snake you can get magical powers. "Do you still wish to face me?" "Yes. So start the duel and stop chit chatting." The snake attacked Link with its tail and Link countered with his sword. The snake kept attacking with its tail and link kept evading or countering the move. After some time Link noticed a pattern in the snake's attack. It always raised its tail hen it would thrust it at him. Link waited till the snake raised its tail and then he initiated an attack. The snake attacked anyway. That would be the last attack he would ever make. Link dodged the attack by jumping. While he was in the air he pulled out his sword. The moment his feet touched the ground he lunged his sword at the snake's hart. It pierced the snake's skin like it was a piece of paper and killed the snake instantaneously when it punctured its hart. Link then pulled his sword out of the corpse. It was blood stained and Link couldn't care less about it. He had made his first kill and he felt proud of himself. That was his first real battle and he had handled himself pretty good. He looked at the corpse and noticed it was shining. He kept looking and he saw that there was a strange glowing object in the middle of its intestines. Link, who is a very curious young man, grabbed the object. Immediately he felt a stinging pain running through his body as he fell unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile in the Kokiri village, the Deku tree and Link's grandfather were arguing. "Why did you send him on a mission if you know he had never had combat training and that he never ever been in a real battle, you dumb old tree?" "If I'm not correct, that was how you started wasn't it, old man?" "That may be so, but your 'father' gave me a training battle first, remember?" "What do you think I'm doing, you old fool. Did you actually think that I would send Link on a mission with his experience? Did you actually think that, you old fool?" "Tell me more about this test".  
  
Link woke up and felt strangely relaxed. He thought he must have had a bad dream but knew he was mistaken when he saw the snake's corpse. He then remembered about the glowing object and automatically looked at his hand. There was nothing in his hand except for a piece of dust. He looked around but he couldn't find the object anywhere. He decided to forget about and he continued on his journey. He knew from his books (In the Kokiri Forest everybody has to go to school) that Korta (The lumberjack village) was just across the mountain he was standing in front of and that if he continued on this path, he would get there in four hours max. It was nighttime and it started to rain again. It had been eight hours ago since he defeated the snake and it had been eighteen hours ago that he had left the Kokiri forest. He had been climbing the mountain for hours but he hadn't even reached the top yet. He was just about to set camp when he heard some soft voices coming from behind him. The voices sounded more like murmurs and Link couldn't understand them. He was jumped under a ledge and waited for the voices to catch up with him. As the voices came closer he also noticed small torches popping out of nowhere. He didn't know what to make of them so he waited till the torches had passed by him. He then started to stalk them in hope that they would lead him to Korta. Hours have gone by and it was finally day. The voices Link was following had set up camp and were preparing to march again. Link woke up and noticed for the first time what he was following; dwarves. The dwarves, who were dressed in very primitive clothing, had lined up and were ready to begin marching. Now that Link knew who they were he wasn't scared of them anymore and dared to approach them. "Hello, fellow travelers. Could someone please tell me how to get to Korta, please?" The dwarves were immediately scared of Link and they ran back in to the small huts they had slept in. Link didn't know why they were scared and asked: "Why are you all scared of me? I won't attack. I have a message for the chief of Korta from the Deku tree'. When the dwarves heard the name Deku tree they ran out of their huts and yelled: "Follow us. We shall bring you to the chief." Link didn't hesitate for long but was amazed by the change of character the dwarves had shown. He followed them to the top of the mountain and when he looked down he could see the village in the valley beneath him. The village looked calm and boring form where Link was standing. It was a very small village surrounded by green trees. "Come on, follow us" the dwarf in front of him told him. Link was very tired but didn't show it. Each time the dwarves asked if he was tired he just laughed and kept on walking downhill. They had just reached the foot of the mountain when Link spotted trouble. A Zyr snake, this one was blue, was blocking their way to the village. Link wasn't in the mood for fighting so they waited till it would go away so they could go to the city. They had waited for two hours watching the snake closely and Link was getting tired of doing nothing. He grabbed his sword and walked over to the snake. Link called the snake and told it to get out of his way. The snake responded "Why should I move, little boy? I could kill you in a second if I wanted to so don't bother me, you little puny wimp". "Is that a challenge, snake?" "You wouldn't dare attack me, now would you?" Link didn't wait for the snake's answer and attacked the snake, head on. The snake was so surprised that he couldn't deflect Link's attack. Link thrust the sword into the snake's belly with such an are that he made it look as easy as taking a doll form a baby. "That is for calling me a wimp." He then pulled out his sword and cut the snake's head off. "And that is for calling me puny."  
  
"That is a pretty good plan, Deku tree. But there is one flaw; What if Link doesn't find it? What if does go to the village but he doesn't find it on his way?" "If I know a young boy's minds, and I do know young boy's minds, he will take it but he wont notice it. Maybe he will if he is pretty angry." "But don't you think he will be scared out of his mind. He won't know how to control it." "He will learn just like you did when you were young, my old man." "I hope you are right and he doesn't panic."  
  
When Link walked through the village gates he felt a lot of different eyes looking at him and checking him out. Small kids were running around in the streets trying to catch a glimpse of the tall stranger. 


End file.
